


Al Fresco Dining

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets Leonard at an al fresco cafe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Fresco Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment-fic for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/495681.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

The sun shone down upon Jim, warming the very bones of his body as he strode purposefully along the sidewalk. It felt good to finally shed the trappings of his Starfleet uniform, to wear street clothing again for a while, even if he had to change back after his two hour free period was over. The black shirt was comfortably snug against his chest, while the jeans he wore hung close to his slim hips. The rough material of the jeans seemed somehow more human than the starchy confines of the Starfleet pants he had to wear while working.

The fresh air began to clear the headache that had been threatening all morning, yet still he shielded his eyes from the sun with dark sunglasses. He breathed in through his nose, following the scents of food to an al fresco cafe, off the beaten track and out of the way of Starfleet Academy traffic. It wasn’t often that any of Jim’s students caught him there, although it wasn’t completely unheard of.

Ever since he’d taken the job at the Academy as a teacher, Jim had used the same cafe to meet up with Leonard, to relax and unwind with his boyfriend away from the trappings of endless classes and cackling, hooting students. That cafe was their almost private port of call in the storm, to escape their life for a while and just be themselves until they could reach the safety of their shared apartment at the end of the day. The evening couldn’t come soon enough for Jim that day. He was tired, more worn out than he’d felt in ages, not helped by the fact that his headache had shifted from a threat to an actuality now.

Finally, he reached his destination, only to find that Leonard, for once, was already there. Usually, the doctor was in a rush, hurrying up to their usual table after Jim had arrived, yet that day was different. Leonard had even ordered a coffee apiece, accompanied by a small portion of toffee cheesecake each. Jim slowed to an almost halt, eyes scanning the bent head of his lover, dark hair tufting up in front while Leonard bent his head to read his PADD. The skin between Leonard’s brows was furrowed in concentration, and his long fingers pinched his upper lip as he read.

Leonard looked so lost in his own world right then, it made Jim smile, knowing what it felt like to have that scrutiny solely concentrated upon him. Leonard was an intense lover, Jim knew, divesting his hands and his kisses upon Jim’s body, making Jim feel as though there was no one else in the world apart from themselves. Leonard was an escape for Jim, a necessary exercise in love and friendship, and an ardent lover.

As if Leonard sensed that he was being watched, the doctor looked up puzzled, before his face cleared when he saw Jim hovering nearby. Leonard's hazel eyes warmed and he smiled slightly, beckoning with those long fingers to draw Jim closer. Jim obeyed, smiling before he’d even reached the table. He sat down opposite the doctor, who placed his PADD aside now that he had company.

“Hey, darlin’,” Leonard said, by way of greeting. “How was your morning?”

“Okay. I have a headache now though,” Jim replied, with a smile. “How was your morning?”

“Busy, as per usual,” Leonard replied, staring at Jim with some concern.

Leonard’s hand snaked out and plucked at Jim’s shirt sleeve absently,, fingers probing the cuff and brushing cold shivers against Jim’s skin. He flipped Jim’s hand over and brushed the pad of his thumb constantly over the other man’s palm, tracing lines against willing skin. That one gesture was familiar, and so intimate, it sent shivers rocking through Jim, need lighting a path through his veins. He wanted Leonard then, wanted to take or be taken, yet knew he couldn’t while in the public eye. Instead he sighed and told himself he had to be satisfied with minimal contact for now at best, saving needy love-making for when they were alone. Jim found it hard to put aside the need for Leonard, finding the doctor so completely irresistible, as to be utterly distracting.

As such, Leonard’s obviously diversionary tactics worked, distracting Jim long enough for Leonard’s free hand to snake out, administering a hypospray directly to Jim’s neck with a flash of light that Jim almost didn’t track. Jim’s sharp cry of distress was choked off when he realised that the headache was now beginning to recede.

“How’s your headache now?” Leonard asked with amusement, dropping the hand that now held an empty hypospray to his side again.

Jim was grateful that the doctor didn’t stop stroking his palm, however, as though Leonard was trying to soothe him still. Despite his gruff exterior, Leonard really did have a good bedside manner, Jim had to concede. His kindness was apparent in all that he did and his bark was far worse than his usual bite, not that Jim ever complained when Leonard did bite during sex.

“Better, no thanks to you,” Jim said, grudgingly. “Sneaky bastard.”

“You love it,” Leonard replied, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Jim watched Leonard then, at the way the doctor turned even drinking his coffee into an intimate act. Leonard caught him staring and turned a frown upon Jim suddenly.

“What?” he asked, with a curious tilt to his mouth as he stared at Jim.

“Nothing,” Jim replied, with a smile. “Love you, you know.”

Leonard’s mouth curled into a surprised smile at that; after all, it wasn’t very often that Jim said he loved him, least of all in public.

“Yeah, well, love you too, I guess,” the doctor replied, yet still he could not suppress the touched smile that curved his mouth.

Jim wasn’t fooled by Leonard’s grouchiness; instead, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Leonard's mouth, losing himself to the kiss and the taste of Leonard against his lips. The doctor always tasted of warm sunshine; while that applied to that moment in time, Leonard also tasted of the coffee he’d just been drinking.

Leonard growled into the kiss, one hand rising to grip the back of Jim’s neck, teeth nipping possessively at the other man’s lips. Jim finally drew away, mouth open slightly to catch his breath. Noises nearby indicated the fact that some of Jim’s students had chosen that moment in time to stroll past, catching Jim in the act of kissing Leonard.

Despite the fact that his luck sometimes beggared belief in the most private of moments, Jim didn’t care just who saw; all that mattered was Leonard and the warm and constantly reassuring press of lips and hands against him. He risked later joshing from his students by leaning in to kiss Leonard again, rewarded by a lengthier, much needier kiss, proving that it wasn’t only Jim himself that needed more at that moment.

“Shall we just call in sick, this afternoon?” Jim asked, against Leonard’s mouth when the kiss ended.

“If you like. I think someone needs an afternoon in bed, don‘t you?” Leonard replied, with a filthy smirk at Jim. “Eat your cheesecake first, though.”

Jim had to laugh at that, and Leonard’s smile, his kisses and his promise of a long afternoon in bed alone made that cheesecake all the sweeter.


End file.
